


Machine Supremacy

by SpicyZSK



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock milking, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Frotting, Fucking Machines, Gags, I only say so because I didn't write a backstory to this it's just a raw sex scene, Immobilization Bondage, M/M, Marking, Milking, Milking Galo Thymos so hard you could put a picture of his missing on the side of the milk carton, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Sensory Deprivation, This fic sounded a lot less intensely kinky until I wrote the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: Asked my friends for some niche kinks they never get to see written/drawn in fandom and they threw "immobilization bondage, sensory play, frotting, machine sex, and cock milking" at me. So I put them all in one fic. Behold: Galo Thymos gets immobilized and teased with sensory play and frotting then having his cock milked by a machine.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Machine Supremacy

In the one way darkness that is his blindfolded world, Galo lays motionless. His heart races, not quite panicked but one over-think short of getting there. With his legs wrapped in several layers of plastic looped around from the ankles up, and stopping just short of his cock, binding his legs and nothing else, his anxiety leaves him unable to even consider moving an inch. A soft touch of a hand on the back of his head, gently lifting it up, is quickly replaced with the stretching feeling of a silicone gag filling his mouth, and the ever so slight discomfort of the metal fastener on the back not quite digging into the back of his scalp.

“Sit up.”

Assertive words are met with a brief hesitation from Galo, before struggling with his bound legs to properly sit up. He feels more of the plastic wrapping around his hips, his torso, pinning his arms to his side, and with every loop around his body, up and just stopping at his neck, it feels tighter and tighter until once he’s laid back down flat onto his back, he can’t find it in him to sit back up again.

“You look pretty. Every inch of you covered. Except your face so I can see you suffer, and your cock, so I can make you suffer.”

Galo gulps, only serving to remind him of the thick gag in his mouth that would stop him from doing anything but vocalize his desperation. It was going to be a long ride.

“How sensitive do you get when deprived of everything like this? No movement, no sight, no speech, all you can do is take whatever I do to you. Let your mind struggle to wander away from everything I do to you. Make every second feel like a blissfully agonizing eternity.”

Lio straddles Galo’s chest and slides his body down, letting him feel Galo’s stiff cock between his cheeks. He nuzzles into the crook of Galo’s exposed neck. He makes a point to breathe down his neck, let him feel the heat, his powerlessness to how close Lio can get to him. It’s followed up with Lio’s tongue trailing up his skin, leaving a slick trail from his neck up to his jaw. Moving in closer, he gently bites on his neck, drawing out a soft whimper, and a full forced whine as he starts to suck on his skin, bruising it into just one mark of inevitably many.

“Aw, does that sting?”

Lio’s tongue moves around to a new spot, then goes in and leaves another bruise on his neck. He wants Galo to feel as desperately uncomfortable as possible. His helplessness served only to fuel Lio further.

His attention is turned from marking up Galo’s neck to his ears, letting the heat of his breath be followed up with the uncomfortably close-up sound of Lio’s tongue toying with him. He nibbles on his lobe, tugging gently enough to make Galo try to grit his teeth through his gag to a point of failure. Breathily, he whispers into Galo’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he speaks.

“I can feel your precum dripping down on me.”

Lio follows his killer words up with another trailing of his tongue around his ear, then kissing down his jaw and neck, then giving him one last hickey before turning his attention to Galo’s ever increasing desperation.

Lio moves down Galo’s body, sitting himself on his thighs. He slaps Galo’s sides a few times, making him try to twitch in pain, but nothing but the tiniest movement was possible against his total immobilization. The gag muffles his groan of pain, and quickly follows it up with a whine of pleasure of Lio places his cock against Galo’s and gently grinds against his slick, precum-dripping cock. A bottle of lube pre-placed next to Galo is quickly opened and squeezed between the pairs cocks, Lio holding them together and frotting. The tiniest bit of stimulation is enough to drive Galo wild when so deprived of almost every sense he had. Each slide of Lio’s cock against Galo’s sensitive head made him whimper from the intensity of such a basic act. He had completely submitted and could do nothing but offer no resistance to Lio’s torturous and methodical acts of pleasure.

“Do you want to cum, Galo?”

Galo replies with just a string of desperate muffled whines.

“You want to feel yourself shoot your load down my cock like a good boy would?”

More whines. Galo’s mind couldn’t bring itself to contemplate anything but a desperate need for Lio to finish him off. He had barely been teased for more than a few minutes and was already beginning to lose his ability to think of anything but release.

“Well, you’ll get to finish alright. Just not on me. You’re my personal plaything and I want to see you milked dry. Don’t move.” Lio chuckles to himself as he leaves the bed and comes back with a box and wire in one hand, and a tube open ended on one side in the other. As he plugs it into the wall, he gets back up close into Galo’s ear and begins to whisper.

“I’m gonna put this milking machine on your desperate cock, and you’re going to sit there and cum until you cry for me to stop. And that’s when I’ll start thinking that maybe another half hour longer is enough for you. Just say stop if you want me to stop, can’t be too hard, right?” Lio trails his index finger around Galo’s lips, just catching the rim of his gag as he does so.

Lio makes sure that every inch of Galo’s thick cock is slick and well lubed before placing it inside the cock milker. He brings the base of it flush with Galo’s skin at the base of his cock, and turning it on at the very lowest speed, letting its suction hold itself in place hands free on Galo’s dick.

At the lowest setting, it goes agonizingly slow, one stroke every few seconds. It keeps Galo hard but never gives him any real stimulation. However, the longer it goes on, the more it starts to slowly build. Lio doesn’t have to do anything but sit and watch, holding a remote control he is yet to use, as Galo begins to completely degrade in desperation. He can’t cum from so little stimulation, but with each stroke of the toy he goes wild. His soft whimpers become muffled groans, only building in desperate intensity. Before long, every time the toy strokes his shaft he lets out a disappointed whine, needing it to give him more. Completely immobilized in his wrap, there’s nothing Galo can do but sit there and take it. He wants to do anything to at least try to fight it, roll to the side, try to sit up a little, but there’s not an inch he can budge, trying to mentally fight his desire to submit to his desperation, and failing.

“You’re so needy. Lets see if this shuts you up… or makes you get louder.” Lio cranks up the speed to a far more acceptably intense level. In his total immobility, all Galo can do it let out close to a muffled scream as the sheer overwhelming pleasure builds in its potency.

Galo dreads the idea of climaxing now. Every single stroke of his cock was making him succumb to his fate, trying to accept that all he could do was be forced into pleasure. Yet, it was only a matter of time before he would be pushed too far, and the terrifying knowledge that Lio wasn’t going to let him stop was breaking him. Worse, it turned him on, and just pushed him closer to his end.

“Faster?” Galo’s already muffled screaming was jolted into one long, extended whine as Lio picks up the pace, playing with his dick as he watches Galo’s cock get milked. The gagged sounds begin to become more desperate and stuttered, slowly waning into agonizing acceptance. Then, a switch flicks inside him, and he begins to pick up again, getting close, whining desperately as if he could do anything to stop it. He didn’t want to cum, but he was so desperate for relief. A half mix of shouting and begging, silenced by a gag, is the only thing Galo can do in a need to resist having his cock milked dry. But he was past the point of no return, and with an intense yelp of pleasure, Galo feels himself let loose inside the machine, letting long, extended groans of pleasure loose as he feels each and every spurt be milked out of his cock. As he passes the peak of his climax, he begins to make a minor attempt at relaxing, only for the the machine to keep going, to keep milking is cock after he’s already cum, not letting him have a moments rest as his overstimulation begins to build.

“Good boy, you did so good, now you’re going to suffer for me.” Lio switches the milking machine to it fastest speed, making Galo’s moans mix with screams of intense, painful pleasure. After a few seconds of trying his best to vocalize, to do something to offer himself relief from being unable to fight his cock milking, his voice begins to crack. He slumps into what sounds like muffled sobbing, trying his best to maintain any composure, but he just can’t take it anymore. But he has to. Every single second of having his cock milked was the most phenomenal agony, each stroke was more sensitive than he could comprehend, and completely unable to focus on anything but just how intense it felt. His cum just helped to make the machine more slick against his shaft, and the head of his cock, sucking him dry.

Lio lays himself down next to Galo, stroking his own cock with one hand and putting his other around Galo’s face, gently pushing him away so he can get close to his ears and torture him yet again with his words. Galo is barely in a frame of mind to understand anything said to him, losing all semblance of coherent thought from his cock milking, but Lio was just going to make matters worse.

“You’re such an obedient slut,” Lio moans into Galo’s ear as he touches himself. “You’re mine, you’re suffering for me, it feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Lio closes his eyes and pulls Galo’s face into his, dirty talking Galo as close up as ever while pushing himself close to his own limits.

“Your cock deserves to be milked dry. Such a good boy.” Lio’s breathing picks up as he feels himself drawing closer and closer to his climax.

“Oh god, focus on how good every single stroke of your cock feels. Fuck. How good it must feel to be milked. How… mm, how you’re so obedient for me, submitting yourself to me. Letting me ruin you. Ah, I’m close Galo. Just put up with it for a little longer like a good little slut. Just, ah! A little longer.” Lio grinds his hips into the air as he feels himself release, letting his cum shoot onto his stomach and drip down his hand. His body quivers and twitches as he strokes himself through his climax. As he hits the wall of things being too intense for him to keep going, he chuckles to himself and whispers back into Galo’s ear.

“At least I get to stop when I cum. I’ll just keep milking you for as long as I like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fic? Check out my twit. Maybe one day you'll be the cool and sexy friends that just get fics written to their very specific kinks like the ones that inspired this fic.  
> https://twitter.com/SpicyZsk
> 
> God this ended up being a lot kinkier than I had imagined. I'm vaguely ashamed of myself and yet proud.


End file.
